lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby (Kirby's Adventure)
|-|Normal='Normal:' “Press down when Kirby has an enemy in his mouth to copy the enemy’s special ability!” |-|Beam='Beam:' “Kirby fires a beam like that used by some enemies! This is an easy weapon to use!” |-|Spark='Spark:' “Kirby can create fireworks-like sparks from his body! This is a great defence!” |-|Fire='Fire:' “Kirby can breathe fire! Enemies beware, or you’re gonna get burned!” |-|Cutter='Cutter:' “Kirby can throw a series of cutters that return like boomerangs!” |-|Sword='Sword:' “Use the sword to defeat enemies! If you attack in mid-air, Kirby will spin and slash!” |-|Freeze='Freeze:' “Kirby can create a shield to freeze enemies! He can then knock away the frozen blocks!” |-|Needle='Needle:' “Lots of needles, just like a porcupine’s come out of Kirby! It’s a great defence!” |-|Parasol='Parasol:' “Open your parasol and take a nice walk! Do you think this might have other uses, too?” |-|Tornado='Tornado:' “Kirby can now spin and bump away his foes! Hold the A button to spin into the air!” |-|Wheel='Wheel:' “Kirby turns into a wheel and can move at super speed! But watch for obstacles and excess speed!” |-|Stone='Stone:' “Kirby’s body turns into a solid rock! In this form, he cannot be hurt by enemy attacks!” |-|Laser='Laser:' “Kirby can fire a Laser beam! This beam will bounce off slopes, so try it in many places!” |-|Hi-Jump='Hi-Jump:' “Kirby can jump many times higher than usual! Jump and dive attack to beat the enemy!” |-|Ball='Ball:' “Kirby can roll into a smooth ball! If you hold the B button, he will jump higher!” |-|Fireball='Fireball:' Kirby can turn into a flying fire-ball! Jump and attack in a flash of fire!” |-|Ice='Ice:' “Kirby can freeze enemies with his cold breath! He can then knock them into others!” |-|Back Drop='Back Drop:' “Kirby can use a powerful wrestling technique, the back drop, to defeat his opponents!” |-|U.F.O.='U.F.O.:' “Hold down the A button to charge, and then let go! You can attack four different ways!” |-|Hammer='Hammer:' “This weapon is very powerful. Use it on stubborn bad guys to clean your path!” |-|Throw='Throw:' “Kirby can grab an enemy and toss it away, like a star! Use an enemy to beat others!” |-|Crash='Crash:' “This ability will defeat all enemies on screen, but you can only use it once!” |-|Mike='Mike:' “Kirby can sing his favourite song three times! I wonder why that song hurts enemies...” |-|Light='Light:' “Dark areas can be spooky! This lets Kirby set off fire-works! It works only in the dark!” |-|Sleep='Sleep:' “...Please... ...Let me sleep... ...A little more... ...Please...” |-|Star Rod='Star Rod:' “Make the final effort! Shoot the star to defeat the final enemy!” Summary After receiving criticism about the simplicity of his Gameboy title Kirby’s Dream Land, Masahiro Sakurai decided to add to his Kirby character by granting him something new to his identity. This led to the creation of Kirby’s now iconic Copy Abilities, known as Special Abilities in this game. This allowed for more replayability, and the transfer from handheld to home console, i.e the NES, allowed for a much grander adventure for his pink puffball, aptly titled Kirby’s Adventure. Similar to its predecessor, King Dedede has taken an artefact, this time the Star Rod, which has limited what the residents of Dream Land can do, this time losing the ability to dream. Splitting it into seven pieces and giving six of them to his friends, including the newly introduced Meta Knight who would go on to become a major character of the franchise, Kirby sets out to restore the rod. However, it is revealed that King Dedede did not do this out of selfishness, but rather to seal way a nightmare invading Dream Land. Kirby uses the newly repaired Star Rod to defeat the first of many eldritch horrors that take the role of final boss in his franchise, and peace is restored to Dream Land. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, higher with Candy, Mike and Crash, higher with Star Rod. Name: Kirby Origin: Kirby’s Adventure (Kirby franchise) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but referred to as “a young Dream Lander”. Classification: The famous Kirby of Dream Land Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can inhale foes and objects alike, Transmutation (Can turn the contents of his mouth into star-like projectiles), Flight (Can puff up like a balloon and supply himself with upwards momentum by waving his arms. He can also use his Warp Star for faster and more manoeuvrable flight), Air Manipulation (Kirby uses air to let him fly and can also shoot out pressurised air in the form of Air Pellets), Water Manipulation (Can shoot out waterspouts from his mouth when underwater), Weapon Mastery (As shown by his skilful wielding of Cutter, Sword, Parasol, Hammer and the Star Rod. He was able to content with Meta Knight in a sword duel), Skilled swimming (Was able to get through Ice Cream Island. The key do doing such was said to be skilful swimming), Self-Sustenance (Type I, can breathe underwater), Healing via Pep Drink and Maxim Tomato, Invulnerability via Candy. Special Abilities grant new abilities: Energy Manipulation and Projection (With Beam and U.F.O.), Electricity Manipulation (With Spark), Fire Manipulation/Breath Attack (With Fire and Fireball), Ice Manipulation (With Freeze), Aura (With Freeze and Spark), Paralysis Inducement(With Spark) Ice Manipulation/Breath Attack (With Ice), Empathetic Manipulation (Kirby is braver with Sword), Body Control (With Needle, can cause spikes to emerge from his body), Better Air Manipulation (With Tornado, able to encase himself in a tornado which can resist enemy attacks), Shapeshifting (With Wheel himself into a wheel, Stone turn into an [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Invulnerability invulnerable rock], U.F.O. into a UFO, Ball & Fireball into a ball), Spin Dash (With Wheel), can create lasers (With Laser and U.F.O.), Enhanced Jumping Skill (With Hi-Jump), Martial Arts (With Backdrop and Throw), Transmutation (With Throw, turns the things he throws into four-pointed stars), Better Flight (With U.F.O.), Explosion Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (With Crash, which amps his speed and power), Creation (With Mike, can create megaphones and microphones from nothing), Sound Manipulation (With Mike, can create a sound potent enough to make his foes within the general area explode), Light Manipulation (With Light, lights up dark areas for as long as he needs, even after the ability is used), Sleep Manipulation (induced on himself). Duplication (Can create two other Kirbies, but never uses them for combat) via Star Rod Pieces, Energy Projection (Can shoot star-shaped projectiles), Better Flight, Sealing (Dedede used the Star Rod to seal Nightmare), possibly Power Bestowal (Without the Star Rod, Dream Landers cannot dream) via Star Rod. Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can inhale blocks around his size and destroy them with Air Pellets, Sliding and Star Spits, and can destroy crates, blocks of coral, ice blocks and walls with certain Special Abilities. Can harm Dedede and his friends, including Mr Shine & Mr Bright, who are seen as “two of Dedede’s toughest buddies”, as well as one shot the Meta-Knights, with his Star Splits. Can harm Dedede and his friends, including Meta Knight, with Special Abilities), higher with Candy, Mike and Crash (Can one shot several enemies, including Midbosses, with these), higher with Star Rod (Can harm Nightmare’s Orb form and core). Speed: Subsonic (Can run alongside cannonballs shot by Shotzos), likely faster (Able to swim very quickly, and is able to dodge Nightmare and his attacks, who is comparable in speed to the Warp Star, as well as pilot the Warp Star to dodge attacks and fly around trees). Relativistic with Warp Star (Flew to the moon in a matter of seconds and was able to keep up with and dodge attacks from Nightmare). Lifting Strength: Unknown (Was able to walk with Dedede trying to pull him back). Striking Strength: At least Wall class (Can harm tough foes with his weapons), higher with Star Rod. Durability: At least Wall level (Can take hits from Dedede and his friends, as well as Nightmare), likely Continent level (Tanked the explosion Nightmare’s defeat caused, which created a large crater in the moon). Stamina: High (Never seems to tire, even during and after fighting challenging foes such as Dedede, Meta Knight and Nightmare). Range: 3 times his own body size via Air Pellet and certain Special Abilities. Much further with Star Spits, Ice, Freeze, Laser, U.F.O., Mike, Crash, Light and the Star Rod. Standard Equipment: Warp Star, Telescope. Sword, Cutter, Hammer, Parasol and Mike with certain Special Abilities. Intelligence: Unknown (Despite what later games would lead you to believe, Kirby is capable of talking fluently. He is able to pilot Warp Stars, master abilities copied from his foes, and was able to fight Dedede, his friends (including a swordplay battle with the swordsman Meta Knight) and Nightmare, implying he has good intelligence, but to where his intelligence lies is never explored). Weaknesses: Being hit will cause Kirby to lose his Copy Ability. Warp Star cannot resist strong winds. Feats: *Contended with and defeated Dedede’s strong friends, including Mr Shine, Mr Bright, Kracko, Heavy Mole and Meta Knight, as well as the King himself. *Saved Dream Land by retrieving the Star Rod pieces, and then defeating Nightmare in both his forms. *Tanked the explosion caused by Nightmare that created a large crater on the moon. *Flew to the moon, and then later back, within seconds on his Warp Star. *Kept up with Shotzo’s cannonballs. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hover:' Kirby puffs up like a balloon and can float around in the air for as long as he wants, in order to avoid attacks or get to higher ground that he cannot reach by normally jumping. He cannot hover whilst something is in his mouth or when he is underwater, however. **'Air Pellet:' Kirby can release the pressurised air he used to puff himself up as a short-ranged projectile, at the cost of falling from his flight. *'Inhale:' Kirby can inhale lesser foes, as well as certain attacks and items. He can even inhale multiple targets at once, and through walls. From here, he can store them inside his mouth to either swallow or Star Spit. He cannot inhale whilst underwater, however. **'Star Spit:' Kirby converts the contents of mouth into a large star and spits it out to attack those in front of him. **'Swallow:' Kirby can swallow his foes in order to steal their ability. This grants him a Special Ability, although sometimes foes don’t grant him anything. If he has multiple foes, it can bring forth “Mix”, where Kirby will be granted one of many of his Special Abilities. *'Dive Attack:' If Kirby falls from a great enough height, if he falls on an enemy, they will take damage and he won’t. Hi-Jump takes advantage of this. *'Sliding:' Whilst ducking, Kirby can attack by sliding along the ground. With this, he can also attack things below him too, so if the ground is weak enough, he can break through. *'Water Gun:' Kirby’s primary means of offence when underwater. He shoots a waterspout from his mouth to attack foes and blocks. *'Special Abilities:' Kirby is able to take abilities from foes by inhaling and swallowing them. These abilities are: **'Back Drop:' Kirby uses his inhale ability to drag foes towards him, and then with them in his hold, be performs a backdrop on them. This is one of the few Special Abilities where Kirby retains his ability to inhale. Whilst a foe is in his hold, he can tank damage. **'Ball:' Kirby can turn into a ball which can bounce and roll. Bouncing into an enemy from below can harm them. **'Beam:' Kirby creates an energy whip to hit enemies and obstacles within close range. It allows him to hit foes above, in front and below. **'Crash:' Creating a large explosion, Kirby’s speed increases dramatically as he dashes found the general area attacking everything within sight. However, Kirby can only use this once. **'Cutter:' Kirby throws a deadly, sharp boomerang. **'Fire:' Kirby shoots flames from his mouth. **'Fireball:' Kirby dashes forwards as he transforms into a flaming ball. He shoots through the air as a deadly projectile. **'Freeze:' Kirby brings forth a chilling aura. Anything caught in this aura is encased in an ice cube, which Kirby can knock in a certain direction to use as a projectile. **'Hammer:' Kirby wields a powerful hammer. He can use this to pound stumps, foes and blocks, or spin around in the air for a strong aerial attack. If used in conjuncture with his Sliding attack, he will have his hammer outstretched to deal further damage. **'Hi-Jump:' Kirby can jump high into the air. He can attack foes from below or use the height he has gained for a Dive Attack. **'Ice:' Kirby gains ice breath! Anything he breathes upon will be encased in an ice cube, which Kirby can knock in a certain direction to use as a projectile. **'Laser:' Kirby shoots forth a laser beam. This beam can be used to attack and can bounce of slopes to follow a complex path. **'Light:' Kirby shoots forth a small ball of light, which expands into a firework above his head. This display fades as it lights up darkened areas. It lacks offensive properties, and can only be used one, as well as only working in dark areas, but the light source will last for as long as Kirby needs and fills the entire area. **'Mike:' By singing into a megaphone or microphone, Kirby wipes out all foes within his general location. He can use this ability three times. **'Needle:' Kirby produces spikes from his body, causing those to touch him to suffer damage. **'Parasol:' Kirby wields a parasol that he can use to slowly descend through the air, as well as use as a potent weapon. He can thrust it in front of him as a melee weapon, or attack from below. **'Sleep:' Kirby falls asleep, but eventually wakes up. Not very useful for him. **'Spark:' Kirby encases himself in an electric aura, which will shock and paralyse those who come too close. **'Stone:' Kirby turns into an invulnerable stone! He can fall on foes and shakes the ground as he lands. **'Sword:' Kirby now wields a sword, which he can use to slash, or spin in the air with for a deadly aerial attack. Apparently, Kirby is braver when he wields the sword. Meta Knight gives him a sword which he cannot drop, even when damaged, which appears to distort the room whenever he deals a potent blow. He was able to wield this sword with skill, defeating Meta Knight, a master swordsman, with it in a duel. **'Throw:' Kirby uses his inhale ability to bring a foe toward him, then grabs them. Whilst grabbing them, he tanks damage. He then throws them forth as a four-pointed star which can take down foes and obstacles in its paths! This is one of the few Special Abilities where Kirby retains his ability to inhale. **'Tornado:' Kirby spins around at high speeds, encasing himself in a tornado that soars about and attacking everything in its path. **'U.F.O.:' Kirby can fly about with great control, unlike when he hovers, now that he is a UFO. He can attack in four different ways: A beam (from his Beam ability), a laser (from his Laser ability), a Star Shot with enough charging, and a Star Shot resembling a Sparkling Star from Kirby’s Dream Land when fully charged. **'Wheel:' Kirby can turn into a high-speed wheel that zooms across the land. He can even pass through Gordos unharmed in this stated. Ramps do not slow him down but are rather just treated as part of the road. He can harm foes that he drives into. *'Healing:' By drinking some Pep Drink, Kirby can recover a bit of his vitality, and by eating a Maxim Tomato he can return to peak condition. *'Warp Star:' Kirby can catch a ride on a Warp Star and soar through the air and has been shown to be quite a skilled pilot. However, they have a tendency to crash land and shatter in the process. They offer Kirby much better flight than he is usually capable of and can manoeuvre around trees and attacks with ease. *'Candy:' When gifted this lollipop from Meta Knight, Kirby can plough through foes whilst under its effects. He is invulnerable to damage and can defeat enemies with just a touch. However, the effects are only temporary. *'Star Rod:' King Dedede used the Star Rod to seal away a nightmare invading Dream Land and broke the artefact into seven pieces. However, as the Star Rod is needed in order for the residents of Dream Land to experience dreams, Kirby made it his mission to repair the Star Rod and return it to the Dream Spring. However, this ended up freeing the nightmare, but Kirby could fend it off with his newly acquired weapon. The Star Rod grants him true fight without the need to hover and can shoot forth star-shaped projectiles capable of harming Nightmare in his orb form, as well as his true form’s core. The pieces also seem to allow Kirby to create two copies of himself to dance along with in celebration. Category:VS Profiles Category:Kirby VS Profiles